Negro como el carbón, rojo como la lumbre
by Adalara
Summary: Como todos sabemos, en los 74º Juegos del Hambre, Katniss se ofrece voluntaria para ocupar el lugar de su hermana pequeña en la arena, cambiando el rumbo de la historia de Panem para siempre, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si Gale hubiese dejado todo de lado por acompañarla, ofreciéndose también como tributo? Entra y descúbrelo en este nuevo comienzo


LA COSECHA

La multitud contiene el aliento mientras las cámaras permanecen agazapadas como gárgolas oscuras y amenazantes en los techos de los edificios esperando captar el momento culminante de la cosecha. Efiie Trinket desliza los dedos con parsimonia por el pequeño boleto que lleva escrito el funesto destino de alguna joven. Clavo mis ojos en ella, sintiendo nauseas y rogando que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo...

Entonces, engalanada con su traje verde pradera, proclama con voz clara y cantarina el nombre del tributo femenino de este año, y me hiela la sangre:

- Primrose Everdeen.

Me quedo estática, luchando por respirar en una neblina de aturdimiento sesgada por el eco del atronador nombre de mi hermana pequeña, que rebota en mi mente como una esquirla de hielo. La injusticia y la imposibilidad me ciegan mientras alguien me agarra, quizás en un fútil intento de consolarme, quizás porque realmente el oxígeno no está haciendo su camino a través de mis vías respiratorias y comienzo a caerme.

Tiene doce años y es la primera vez que participa en la cosecha. Existía una única posibilidad entre miles de papeletas de que saliera su nombre, yo misma me encargué de ello, asumiendo el pago de todas las teselas adicionales que solicitábamos para sobrevivir. ¿Acaso no había servido para nada? Estaba tan preocupada pensando en las veinte papeletas que llevaban mi nombre e incluso en las cuarenta y dos de Gale que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza preocuparme de que pudiera salir su nombre. Eso, era simplemente... inconcebible. Es inconcebible.

El murmullo de la multitud la acompaña cuando esta se abre y la deja pasar para llegar al escenario. Todos los rostros la miran, cincelados por la tristeza de ver a una niña caminando hacia una muerte segura y la rancia amargura de lo que consideran una injusticia. Camina dando pequeños pasitos, con los ojos agrandados por el pánico y el rostro mortalmente pálido. Con una mano temblorosa se acomoda la blusa que se le ha vuelto a salir de la falda por detrás dándole el aspecto de un pequeño pato asustado.

De repente, la sangre vuelve a fluir, con toda su potencia, cargada de adrenalina. Me muevo y a empujones consigo abrirme camino. _Ella no, ella no, ella no_... Cuanto grito su nombre, con voz estrangulada, la gente se separa de inmediato, creando un camino directo al escenario. La alcanzo cuando está a punto de subir, empujándola detrás de mi en un gesto protector que pone a los agentes de la paz en funcionamiento.

- ¡Me presento voluntaria! -grito, con voz ahogada- ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. La regla confirma que cuando una chica es elegida, tras sacar su nombre del tarro, otra en edad elegible, puede presentarse voluntaria para ocupar su lugar. Evidentemente, cuando ser tributo se convierte en un pobre eufemismo de _cadáver_ los voluntarios comienzan a desaparecer, hasta convertirse en el raro animal que yo represento ahora. Existen otros distritos, más ricos, en los que ser un tributo es un honor y una forma de ganar riquezas. A los de allí los llamamos profesionales, porque se entregan a un entrenamiento que como norma general les granjea la victoria. Aquí, en el distrito más pobre de todos, solo hemos tenido dos ganadores y solo uno sigue vivo. Es el pobre diablo que se tambalea borracho sobre su silla tras Effie Trinket.

Aun sostengo a Prim cuando la decorada enviada del Capitolio se recompone y exclama:

- ¡Estupendo! Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... -deja la frase en el aire, insegura.

Se gira hacia el alcalde y este se encoge de hombros, permitiéndome subir. Me mira con dolor, a pesar de que no me conoce más allá de como la chica que le vende las fresas que encuentra en el bosque y por cuya procedencia jamás se interesa. Quizás ese gesto de simpatía que engulle sus rasgos se deba a que tengo la misma edad que su hija, Madge; o quizás esté recordando el momento, no hace tantos años, en el que me entregó en ese mismo escenario la medalla al valor en retribución a la espantosa muerte de mi padre en las minas. Puede que, simplemente, esté demostrando la compasión que siente hacia cada tributo en cada cosecha de cada año, y que yo me esté percatando responde al hecho de contemplar los hechos desde un nuevo prisma.

Cuando vuelvo a concentrar la atención en mi hermana, esta se agarra a mi gritando completamente histérica. Con sus delicados bracitos me rodea, negándose a dejarme marchar, como si fuera un torno.

- ¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

- Prim, suéltame -digo con dureza, en un intento de mantenerme firme y no llorar. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta noche, todos tomarán nota de mis lágrimas y me marcarán como un objetivo fácil. Una enclenque. No quiero ni puedo permitirme darles esa datisfacción.- ¡Suéltame!

Pero ella no me obedece y me abraza, mirándome con esos enormes ojos desbordados por las lágrimas, mientras me suplica desesperada que no lo haga, que no me vaya, que no la deje.

Al final, son las manos de Gale las que consiguen alejarla de mi, alzándola sobre sus hombros. Con el rostro serio y los ojos tormentosos me insta a subir, su voz nublada por la emoción aunque intenta que no le falle. Entonces, se gira y la carga aun forcejeando hasta entregarla a la seguridad de mi madre.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, me vuelvo al estrado y comienzo a ascender por la escalerilla.

- ¡Bueno, bravo! -exclama Effie Trinket, llena de entusiasmo-. ¡Este es el espíritu de los juegos! -está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Katniss Everdeen -respondo, después de tragar saliva.

- Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo!

Su canturreo lentamente se ahoga ante la reacción de mi distrito. La más valiente que están en posición de ofrecer. Internamente pienso que siempre podrán sentirse orgullosos de esta: el mudo desprecio de su silencio. Un silencio que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que esto está mal.

Entonces, me quedo estática, superada por mis emociones, cuando uno por uno se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios para señalarme con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo, rara vez usado, de respeto, agradecimiento, admiración y despedida. Es una muestra de cariño espontáneo que no me espero y que me hace sentir amada.

Con un nudo en la garganta los contemplo, temiendo comenzar a llorar. Pero Haymitch elige ese preciso instante para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.

- ¡Miradla, miradla bien! -brama y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, sorprendiéndome. Tiene una fuerza inesperada para estar tan hecho pedazos-. ¡Me gusta! -el aliento le huele a licor y parece que hace bastante tiempo que no se baña-. Mucho... -dejá que el estallido muera con voz más pastosa, mientras parece buscar una palabra.- ¡Coraje! -exclama, triunfal.- ¡Más que vosotros! -me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario-. ¡Más que vosotros! -vuelve a gritar, señalando directamente a la cámara.

La duda de si habla con el público o está tan borracho como para atreverse a desafiar al capitolio por la televisión nacional queda en el aire, no resuelta, porque cuando abre la boca para seguir, Haymitch cae como un fardo del escenario y pierde la conciencia ante su anonadado publico.

El lastimoso espectáculo atrae la atención de todas las cámaras, permitiéndome un valioso momento para dejar escapar el ruidito ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Más compuesta, alzo la cabeza y me encuentro con colinas que no hace más de unas horas escalé con Gale. No puedo evitar el entregarme durante unos segundos a la perspectiva del "que hubiera pasado si"... si me hubiera fugado con él cuando me lo pidió, escapando a través del bosque hacia una posible muerte que ahora no parecía tan inminente como la que representaban los juegos. Quizás lo hubiéramos logrado, él y yo. Pero el pensamiento muere rápido, atajado por la idea de que Prim me necesitaba. ¿Quién si no se habría presentado voluntaria en su lugar? La perspectiva de ver su pequeño cuerpo sometido a las inclemencias del Capitolio, sus ojos perdiendo la vida, hallando una temprana muerte en un cruel lugar lejos de aquí... es inaceptable. Mi propia muerte, por el contrario, comienza a perfilarse como un mal menor.

A Haymitch se lo llevan en una camilla y Effie Trinket intenta poner el espectáculo en marcha de nuevo, algo más nerviosa. Yo busco un rostro entre la multitud, en el sector de los chicos, entre los más mayores, esos que se enfrentan a su último año de participación. El rostro de Gale me devuelve la mirada. En sus ojos sigue agitándose una iracunda tormenta que su rostro serie e impasible no consigue ocultar. Clavo los ojos en él, fijos como garras, tranquilizándome ante la perspectiva de que él cuidará de mi familia. Él impedirá que Prim muera de hambre. Por un intenso momento nos quedamos así, sosteniéndonos con la mirada antes de ser obligados a separarnos y prestar atención.

- ¡Qué día tan emocionante! -exclama Effie, mientras manosea su retorcida peluca para ponerla en su sitio-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! -con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza con una mano en la cabeza hacia la bola de los chicos, donde coge la primera papeleta que encuentra. Rápidamente, vuelve al podio y lee el nombre del desgraciado que me acompañará a la arena incluso antes de que pueda rogar que no sea el nombre de Gale.

- Peeta Mellark.

_On no, él no_. El pensamiento se filtra en mi mente, junto a mis recuerdos infantiles. El hambre voraz, la desesperación, el frío del más crudo invierno... y, de repente, un pan chamuscado en medio del barro, que el tira enfrentándose a la ira de su madre y que para mi supondría la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. El alivio de que no se trate de Gale pronto muere en mi garganta, sustituido por un nuevo peso.

Sin duda hoy la suerte no está de mi parte. Pero aun puede empeorar. Porque cuando llega al escenario y aprieta mi mano con gesto firme a pesar de la conmoción, un nuevo tributo se presenta voluntario y yo a penas puedo desear que sea el hermano mayor de Peeta, pero se quien es el joven que está parado a los pies del escenario y eso me desgarra el alma. El amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha, lo que he hecho yo es algo radical y solo conozco a otra persona que haría exactamente lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar. Mas no lo está, y su decisión es la peor de las traiciones.

Effie Trinket, exclama emocionada por su suerte y yo contemplo como mi mejor amigo y la única oportunidad real que tiene mi familia para sobrevivir sube al escenario, liberando a Mellark de su destino.

- ¡Pero bueno, que maravilla! ¿Cual es tu nombre? -canturrea extasiada ante la mirada de desprecio de él.

- Gale Hawthorne -su voz resuena como un trueno por todo el lugar ganándose un nuevo gesto de respeto del público.

El distrito entero parece contener el aliento cuando nos damos la mano. La encargada sonríe, las cámaras nos enfocan como depredadores a su nueva y suculenta presa y el alcalde luce como si acabara de perder algo especialmente preciado antes de comenzar con su discurso de todos los años. Quizás sea la fuente de alimentos en la que nos hemos convertido al ser de las pocas personas que se aventuran a cruzar la valla y cazar su comida a riesgo de su propia vida. El distrito 12 acaba de perder su suministro de carne principal.

Como puedo, logro contener mi ira y después de dirigirle una flamígera mirada me vuelvo hacia el alcalde. Mis entrañas se sacuden, desesperadas. ¿Qué oportunidad tiene ahora mi familia? ¿y la de Gale? ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan estúpido? Mi mente se desglosa buscando una solución que no existe y enfrentando una perspectiva con la que no contaba, la mía, enfrentada a muerte a Gale. No es hasta que noto sus dedos sujetándome con fuerza cuando me percato de que me tiemblan las manos. Busco su mirada, deseando encararlo y gritarle hasta quedarme sin voz, ¿cómo ha podido hacerme esto?. Pero el se limita a agarrarme con más fuerza con una expresión insondable.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición y suena el himno de Panem. El silencio es sepulcral cuando los agentes de la paz nos escoltan hasta el Palacio de Justicia. Gale y yo no nos hablamos en todo el camino, es imposible saber que es lo que paso por su cabeza en ese momento, pero no suelta mi mano hasta que nos separan para conducirnos a cada uno a una sala diferente.

Una vez que llegamos me dejan sola y cierran la puerta. El lujo que me rodea me distrae momentáneamente. Las alfombras son gruesas, de pelo, y el sofá y sillones, están forrados de rico terciopelo. Me siento en un lugar, al azar, y no puedo evitar acariciar la textura, una y otra vez, tratando de calmarme y prepararme para lo que me espera. El último adiós a mi familia, una amarga despedida en la que tendré que contenerme una vez más. No puedo llorar, no solo porque no quiero que Prim me vea derrumbarme, sino porque de ahora en adelante cada acción de mi parte será grabada y desmenuzada cuidadosamente ante todo el país.

Cuando entran, extiendo los brazos hacia Prim, y ella se sube a mi regazo y me rodea el cuello con los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro como hacía cuando era un bebé. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza a las dos en silencio. Pero el tiempo es escaso y valioso y tengo que enseñarles a sobrevivir sin mi. Insto a Prim a no coger ninguna tesela, no vale la pena correr más riesgos de los necesarios ahora que se hace tan patente que la suerte no ha estado, no está, ni estará de nuestro lado. Quiero creer que pueden mantenerse con la leche y el queso de la cabra de Prim y con las escasas ganacias de la botica de mi madre. No obstante, le digo a mi hermana como encontrar raíces, frutos y plantas medicinales sin adentrarse demasiado en el bosque. Es un lugar peligroso que a ella le aterra, pero sin duda la expectativa de morir de hambre le infunde valor. Les doy instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y la importancia de terminar el colegio. Después me vuelvo hacia mi madre con el gesto duro e incluso le cojo la mano para asegurarme de que me presta atención.

- Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡No puedes volver a irte, tienes que cuidar de ella!

Ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad, pero molesta por mis palabras.

- Lo sé -me responde, clavando los ojos en el suelo-. Lo sé, no pude evitar lo que...

- Bueno, pues esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar sola a Prim, porque yo no estaré para manteneros con vida, ¿entiendes?. Da igual lo que pase, lo que veas en pantalla, como te sientas... ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando! -grito, soltando toda la rabia acumulada durante años.

- Estaba enferma, podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora -se defiende enfadada, soltando mi agarre.

- Pues tómalas... ¡y cuida de ella! -espeto, sabiendo que dice la verdad, que ha curado más de una vez a personas que sufrían los mismo síntomas y que quizás se trate de una enfermedad, como ella afirma. Pero eso no quita que no nos la podamos permitir.

- Todo saldrá bien, Katniss -dice Prim, sin soltarse, pero alzando la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos-. Pero tu también tienes que cuidarte... -su voz se ahoga en un sollozo- intenta ganar, a lo mejor puedes...

- Prim... -susurro, sintiendo la garganta cerrarse. Ella no puede creer eso, no realmente.

- Tú eres rápida, valiente, quizá puedas ganar... solo inténtalo -repite esta vez más segura-. Vuelve a casa, Katniss.

Los músculos de mi cara se contraen y rápidamente limpio una lagrima traidora.

- Quizá... quizá si -respondo, sintiéndose esa palabra como la peor de las mentiras. No solo tengo que sobrevivir a los tributos de once distritos más, sino que ahora también está Gale...

Ella me mira, leyendo mi mente con esa sabiduría inocente que solo puede tener un niño.

- Gale cuidará de ti, también -susurra, aunque puedo ver como empieza a comprender las implicaciones de eso. Sin embargo me sorprende al suplicar- tened cuidado los dos... ¡intentad ganar! Teneis que ser vosotros, ¡Prométemelo! Katniss, por favor, prométemelo.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y anuncian que el tiempo se ha acabado. Prim vuelve a aferrarse a mi como una araña, esperando una respuesta.

- Te lo prometo Prim -le digo y al menos en parte se que podré cumplirlo. Aunque yo no gane, aunque yo muera allí, conseguiré que Gale vuelva a casa. Él cuidará de ellas.

Nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele. El agente de la paz nos deja ese preciado segundo para demostrarnos lo que no nos decimos con palabras.

Entonces mi madre coge a Prim y con una tenue caricia en el rostro se despide de mí, quizá para siempre.

La puerta se cierra e inspiro tratando de calmarme nuevamente. No espero más visitas porque la única otra persona a la que podría importarle tanto, ahora mismo está en la misma situación que yo, aunque no consigo entender la maldita razón.

Alguien más entra en la habitación y para mi total desconcierto me encuentro con Peeta Mellark, parado ante la puerta mirándome.

- Hola, Katniss.

Su mirada compungida me traspasa. Él y yo nunca hemos hablado, a pesar de que sea la principal razón por la que mi hermana y yo sigamos con vida. Al menos, ahora no tendré que devolverle el favor que me hizo matándolo. Gale ha asumido esa deuda, sin saberlo, por nosotros.

- Yo... -parece buscar las palabras. Es extraño. Siempre lo he visto como un chico agradable, lleno de palabras correctas para cualquier situación. Quizá solo intenta ofrecerme sus condolencias y se ha dado cuenta de lo falso que sonaría cuando mi mejor amigo acaba de librarlo del mismo destino. A mi modo de ver no es su culpa, es la de Gale por ofrecerse voluntario.

Cuando vuelve a abrir la boca para decir algo, aquello que lo ha hecho venir hasta aquí, a junto una completa desconocida a la que solo une un viejo recuerdo que quizás el ni siquiera guarde, lo interrumpo:

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? -eso parece pararlo en seco y me mira confuso.

- Por el pan -mi voz sale más estrangulada de lo que pretendo y ante la mueca de él siento que necesito explicarme más, aunque solo sea por esta vez, la primera y la última.- Tú nos salvaste aquel día.

La comprensión llega rápido a sus ojos, como si sacara a la luz un recuerdo de uso reciente. Una expresión dulce le devuelve la seguridad al rostro.

- No hay de que, solo hice lo que debía -sonríe. Entonces parece dudar de nuevo- yo... yo solo quería decirte... que bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por tu hermana, yo me aseguraré de que coma – me promete con gravedad. Aunque no hay nada en el mundo que me lleve a comprender la razón.

- ¿Por qué? -intento morderme la lengua y agradecerle el buen gesto. Pero en mi mundo la gente no suele dar nada por simple y desinteresada bondad y aunque él siempre ha parecido ser la excepción que confirma la regla, siento que debo buscar una respuesta mientras aun puedo.

Él se limita a ofrecerme una enigmática sonrisa.

- Solo encárgate de mantenerte a salvo, yo me encargo de ellas -dice con confianza antes de mirarme por última vez y marcharse, aunque no sin antes dejarme un paquete repleto de galletas sobre una mesa.

Esto me deja aun más confundida, pero parece que el día aun no ha acabado de demostrarme todo lo que tiene para dar. A los pocos segundos, la puerta vuelve a abrirse y entra Marge, la hija del alcalde, como una exhalación rubia y brillante que viene directa hacia mi. Es lo más parecido a una amiga que jamás he tenido. Ambas somos retraídas y carecemos de un grupo de amigos con el que sentarnos durante los recreos, por lo que lo hacemos juntas, normalmente en tranquilo silencio. No está llorosa, ni evita hablar del tema, sino que me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz.

- Te dejan llevar una cosa a tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto? -me ofrece la insignia de oro que esta misma mañana adornaba su vestido cuando fui a venderle fresas con Gale. Hasta ahora no le había prestado especial atención y me percato que se trata de un pajarillo dorado emprendiendo el vuelo. Es un sinsajo.

- Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? -sin esperar a mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone-. Prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?

- Claro -afirmo sin saber que más decir. Ha sido un día de promesas y regalos inesperados.

Cuando sale por la puerta, me pregunto quien será el siguiente en aparecer. No espero a nadie más. Pero tampoco esperaba las últimas dos visitas.

La madre de Gale entra, como respondiendo a mi pregunta, y me siento empalidecer. ¿Qué se le dice a una madre cuyo hijo camina hacia la muerte por tu culpa? En mi opinión, nada lo suficientemente bueno o correcto. Por un momento me pregunto si Peeta Mellark tendría la respuesta, pero hasta él parecía un poco vacío el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, Hazelle se acerca y acuna mi rostro con cariño, como si fuese su hija y no la razón por la que va a perder al suyo. No puedo evitar compararla con mi madre, aunque sea cruel. Su marido murió en la misma explosión que mi padre, dejándola con tres chiquillos y otro en camino. A la semana de dar a luz salió a buscar trabajo para mantener a su familia, mi madre se convirtió en un fantasma sonámbulo y dejó que sus hijas se convirtieran en piel y huesos.

- Eres una chica fuerte, Katniss -me dice sin soltar mi rostro-. Se que podrás enfrentarte a esto -ni siquiera soy capaz de asentir, mi mente parece concentrarse únicamente en ese vínculo que nos une y que ahora está sentado en la otra sala mientras ella está aquí conmigo-. No te enfades con él, siempre ha sido impulsivo y orgulloso, pero tiene un gran corazón y haría cualquier cosa por proteger a la gente que quiere -me sonríe apenada, sin dejar entrever ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia mi-. He criado a un buen muchacho...

Eso último no puedo negárselo y cuando me envuelve con sus delgados y fuertes brazos no puedo evitar corresponderla y abrazarla. Se que cuando se vaya buena parte de la rabia que sentía en contra de Gale se habrá ido con ella y, entonces, estaré sola para hacer frente a la culpa y la pena.

- No tienes porqué preocuparte por tu familia, yo me encargaré de que no nos falte de nada a ninguno -me tranquiliza aun manteniéndome abrazada contra su pecho, como si supiese que realmente necesito ese apoyo maternal justo ahora, cuando nunca lo he tenido.

Asiento, emocionada, sabiendo que si hablo en voz alta empezaré a llorar y disfruto de su suave toque.

Aun permanecemos así un par de segundos valiosos antes de soltarnos y mirarnos. Ella me frota los pómulos, borrando con cariño un rastro de lagrimas que no sabía que había derramado. Siento que jamás me perdonaré el haber llorado ante la madre de Gale.

- Cuidaos el uno al otro -dice con los ojos brillantes-. Evita que se meta en líos cuando llegueis al Capitolio, por favor, tú lo conoces... -su rostro se ensombrece pero se recupera tan rápido que por un momento pienso que solo ha sido un efecto de mi imaginación.- Sed prudentes y manteneos a salvo el uno al otro.

Me dedica otra sonrisa triste y me besa la frente cerrando los ojos, antes de irse. Cuando la puerta vuelve a cerrarse, deseo que no entre nadie más. No creo poder soportar con entereza ninguna sorpresa más.

Como había predicho momentos antes, la furia hacia Gale ha desaparecido. Ahora, me toca hacer frente a todo lo demás. Cuando subí al estrado me preocupaba mi muerte, pero al menos mis seres queridos estaban parcialmente a salvo. Ahora solo puedo preocuparme de que él no muera por mi culpa. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento repleta de sentimientos con los que no se qué hacer.

Afortunadamente, los agentes de la paz entran, distrayéndome, y me conducen a la entrada del Palacio de Justicia, donde otro grupo espera custodiando a mi mejor amigo. Él se acerca inseguro, temiendo mi reacción, y esta vez soy yo quien busca su mano y su contacto. Lentamente comenzamos el corto trayecto hacia la estación de tren seguidos por los agentes y la comitiva de cámaras.

Nuestro viaje acaba de comenzar.

_**Bueno, he aquí una nueva historia. Llevo todo el fin de semana leyendo fics geniales de estos dos y, después de acabar con toda la sección en castellano y alguno más en inglés, solo me quedaba comenzar uno yo misma. Este capítulo pertenece casi enteramente al libro, pero a fin de cuentas el es tan genial como su autora, y quien soy yo para alterarlo más allá de la historia que pretendo contar. Espero que lo disfruten y sigan leyendo los capítulos que iré subiendo.**_


End file.
